The Final Battle
by attackofthestonebuilders
Summary: ill keep this short. monsters break out of Tatarus, minor titans want revenge. travis dreams about were there base camp is, him Katie, Percy, Annebeth, and a son of apollo have to infiltrate and destroy it. (Yes i can write in full sentences the story will have better literature than the summary) oh and by the way, TRATIE (and Percabeth).
1. the girl who smelled like strawberries

**READ THE DISCLAIMER**

**the following is a fan based non canon story**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the heroes of Olympus**

**are all owned by Rick Riordan**

**please support the official release**

The final battle

**sorry if the first chapter is a bit romancy but its a tratie story. although they do go on a quest which takes up like absolutely 4/4 of the story but there's lots of tratie is interlaced with it. tratie lovers will enjoy the ending...at least I think :)**

Chapter one: the girl who smelled like strawberries

Travis's POV

i was laying back in a tree watching her like i did every day. she was working in the strawberry fields, delicately picking strawberries, and then gently setting them down in a snow white wicker basket. she had chocolate brown hair that fell to her shoulders, her eyes-lit with joy-a darker shade of the same color. every so often a smile would play across her lips, a random playful smile as if life in and of itself was enough to make you happy...and for demigods its not. this girl, she was-hands-down-the single most beautiful girl in camp. she blew the Aphrodite girls out of the water. Her name was Katie Gardner. she hates me more than hades hates...well everything. Even though that's true i can't help but love this girl: she was nice to everybody (even me on a good day) and she always tried to look at the positive side in dark situations. she was breathtakingly beautiful, her sense of humor was on par with mine (minus all the pranks) and despite being the daughter of one of the most useless goddesses ever (don't tell either of them I said that I don't want to get turned into a strawberry bush just yet) she could hold her own in a fight with a Lastrygonian giant, yeah you heard me, a gods damn CANADIAN. **(AUTHORS NOTE: SEE WHAT I DID THERE). **Of Corse I was skipping out on one of my activities just to watch her pick strawberries, but it was totally worth it.

Katie's POV

everybody in the field knew that Travis was in that tree. He was there every day just watching. We assumed he was looking at the girl he liked the whole time, and sometimes when he wasn't there (probably sleeping on the beach or something) we would talk amongst ourselves who it was. I mean were not as bad as the Aphrodite girls with the whole gossip thing BUT were still girls. we've established that its either Elizabeth white, Alexander Herring, or-gods forbid-me. Its not that I hate Travis its just he's so childish with his pranks and the fact that he almost never takes a situation seriously I cant really be close friends with a person who's never serious and pranking me every waking moment. Whenever we see him just sitting up in that tree with his arms over his eyes it looks like he's just skipping out on archery practice for a nap but there's a gap in between his eyes and his arm, and I can see his eyes watching. I stood up in the field wondering if he really was looking at the girl he liked, or if it was something else.

Travis's POV

Of coarse watching Katie wasn't the only reason I skipped out on archery. There had been something nagging at me for at least a month. I can't shake the feeling that my dad, and the rest of the gods are in trouble. And I can't keep the worried look off my face, people are asking if I had a blowout with Conner because I look upset. Most of the reason I was in that tree was because I needed to think about the dream I had a few nights before. I was standing on an oilrig with hundreds of workers running around working like crazy. But one of them had calmness about him. he walked smoothly into a room with a big DANGER KEEP OUT sign right in front of the door. Seconds later an explosion-starting in the DANGER ROOM-destroyed the entire oil rig. the scene dissolved and I found myself floating above the wreckage hours later, only around 1/4 of the oil had leaked out but it was still enough to cover a city the size of Bellevue. the image dissolved again and I was floating in front of two men who look like the ambassadors of countries shaking hands and ending a war. more images like it faded in and dissolved away. sometimes it was just a small town ending a war with a vicious capitol, sometimes it was entire countries. when the last of these images dissolved more rushed at me in blinding speed, tackling me to the ground and forcing my eyes open to look at them. I saw chemicals being sprayed in the sky, a pill that could make you live longer, a ban of alcohol, and bunches more things. the last image I saw was of all the gods sitting in their throne room on Olympus, to tired to even bicker or argue, their hair gray, their faces wrinkled. the only godly being in the room who was still good looking was Aphrodite who hadn't changed a bit. then instead of fading to black the image in front of me exploded! not like big fire ball of death explosion. everything pushing itself outward warping time and space kind of explosion. I literally jumped out of bed tripping over my half sister Helens feet and landing on my half brother Steve. I was brought out of my thoughts by something hitting my face. not hard, it was like someone had just dropped a soft rubber ball on my face from one inch away. i turned my head and took my arm of my eyes. Katie gardner, standing about five feet away from my tree (yes MY tree i owned it), with her hand on her hips... she had just thrown a strawberry at me. she was still smiling even though I was there. "what are you doing Stoll?" although her wording was a bit mean, her tone was gentle and she didn't mean any hostility. "thinking about something, you'll probably find out by tomorrow." just then, a horn blew, signaling the end of the day. "well" i said while activating my flying shoes and hovering down next to Katie, "I'll see you at the CTF game tonight" and with that i took of, with Katie yelling for me to wait.

Katie's POV

" DAMMIT TRAVIS WAIT, WHAT WERE YOU-" I sighed and stopped yelling. he couldn't hear me and even if he could he wasn't going to come back. besides he had told me that i would find out later. I rushed back to my cabin to to line up and head to the pavilion for dinner.

000000000000000000000000

i was actually enjoying dinner until travis stoll ran in raving about monsters base camps and final attempts. I was just sitting with my cabin eating after throwing about half of my meal into the hearth of offerings, and I could just make out the stomp of feet far away. The sound soon became louder and kept increasing in volume. soon the sound changed from the sound of feet thumping earth, to instead thumping stone. Everybody looked up in unison as Travis stoll burst on to the scene, his eyes wild, his body soaked in sweat. He looked around the room and as soon as he saw Chiron he sprinted across the pavilion as fast as he could. "Chiron!" he said, his voice filled to the brim and overflowing with urgency and seriousness, "the monsters they escaped...all of them and i mean all of them, They have a base camp in carolina, and and few vengeful titans who weren't put in there place are leading them on an attack into new york. they all caused global catastrophes that put the gods in bad shape so they can't fight back, and I NEED A DAMN QUEST". he said this all in one breath. you know what i said before about stoll boy being childish, i take that back... he's just freakin crazy.

**DONE NIGGA! (don't worry I'm black) I've had to delete this freaking story and repost it several times because for some reason it didn't give me the option to publish it, and every time i put it back up i had to type almost more than half, of the whole story. **

**anyway please review. like really if you read this story i need you to review it. this is my first fanfic so please go easy. OH AND I SHOULD HAVE THIS STORY FINISHED RELATIVELY FAST CUZ SCHOOL WONT BE GETTING IN THE WAY ITS OVER FOR THE SUMMER. **

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER FICCERS **


	2. travis stoll the human torch

**READ THA DISCLAIMAH**

**the following is a fan based non profit non canon story**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the heroes of Olympus**

**are all owned by Rick Riordan**

**please support the official release**

**chapter 2: travis ****stoll dies?**

**Katie's POV**

"-AND I NEED A DAMN QUEST", he said this all in one single breath. remember what I said about travis stoll being childish... well now i have an explanation, that boy is Batshit crazy. **(****SWEAR! FOR MY READERS WHO DONT LIKE PROFANITY I PROMISE IT WONT GET WORSE THAN THE OCCASIONAL SHIT.) **"what on earth are you talkin about trav" asked a confused conner. Before he was able to answer Chiron stood and raised his hand, signaling for everyone to look at him, shut up, and listen (as Clarisse so promptly put it). "now our travis has obviously had a dream of some sort, tomorrow he shall consult the oracle, and if his dream is real he will be given a prophecy, although i hate to say this, a quest of this magnitude will take all the forces we can manage to send, so i am allowing travis to choose four other people the go with him." My mouth dropped. the last time chiron allowed more than three people to go on a quest two of them died and one of them left camp and decided to join the HUNTERS. "now get to bed we have an all day capture the flag game tomorrow." All the campers stood and walked out of the dining hall, some grabbing there plates to take with them back to there cabins. i got up and walked to the entrance and stopped to see if Chiron had anything to say to travis, he had sent us to bed before dinner was even over, and it wasn't because of the all day CTF game tomorrow. Chiron now looked directly to travis and spoke "you need it especially my boy, now go to your cabin and rest up, tomorrow you will have a bigger ay than anybody else". travis nodded and turned to leave. I quickly stepped out of sight outside the door. when travis stepped out i walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. he jumped forward and turned around ready to fight...then realized it was me. "damn Katie don't scare me like that", his voice cracked and his eyes were bloodshot. My tone immediately softened "my gods travis were you crying before you told Chiron about your dream", he turned his head to the side and sighed. "travis...why were you crying". he took a deep breath and plastered the biggest fake smile id ever seen across his face and tapped my cheek, "it ain't nothin' but a thing Kates". _stupid stoll boy_ I thought _I might not be your close friend but i still care. _"look travis i know the two of us aren't that close, but if you need someone to talk to...I'm here" and before i could think against it i stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

**travis's pov**

HOLY CRAP SHE JUST KISSED ME

I brought my hand up to where her lips had touched my face, as she turned and sprinted away. It was totally a sisterly kiss but when she did it i couldn't help but feel like i was in a vat of boiling oil. i think i stood there speechless, and thoughtless for at least ten minutes before i finally snapped back to attention. Slowly i took s few steps forward, stumbled and fell, my legs felt like jelly, heated up to a degree that was somewhere over 9000 and put inside a flimsy plastic mold. After a few minutes I stood up-my legs still pretty shaky-and stumbled my way back to my cabin. when I stepped inside, I prepared myself to be drowned in an ocean of question, from my siblings

**so sorry its been so long but so much stuff got in the way and i was in the emergency room for a while, and I'm going to have to have an explorative surgery **

**to find out whats wrong with me. ill try to update more often now that I'm not bedridden**

**but it still wont be frequent. but once i get better there will be an update almost every day.**

**oh and HEY from now on i think ****I'm going to have my good buddies from camp half blood, and the marvel, and DC universes, do my Intros and Outros **


End file.
